Why wont he trust my boyfriend?
by MissWolf
Summary: As everyone is getting ready for Renesmee's birthday party Carly finds a boyfriend. Things get out of control and Jake and Edward sense something is going to go wrong, horribly wrong. T for safety.


"Carly, last time. Wake up or I swear I'll throw A bucket of water on you!" I let out a low growl as Emmet pounded on the door of my room. As much as I knew Emmet would do this, I had spell locked my door, he couldn't get in, even with his vampire strength.

"Emmet go." My voice was muffled due to the pillow I had over my head.

He continued to pound on the door. "EMMET!" I growled louder this time, flung the covers back, and stormed to the door, flinging it open. "I. Am. Trying. To Sleep!" I narrowed my eyes at him. The energy from the shield I had put over the door faded away, letting him come in.

"To bad magic girl! We have shopping to do!" He grinned. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"For _what?" _

"Renesmee's birthday! Alice gave me the list and I need a shopping partner."

Knowing that I would have no choice now that Alice was involved I grabbed a pair of jeans and a tank top and made my way to my bathroom to change while Emmet waited on my bed. Once I finished I felt his energy shift with him, heading towards the bathroom door.

_Bad Idea Emmet. _I smirked and closed my eyes, channeling my energy. Once I felt it in my fingertips I put my hands on the door, making it fly open and sending Emmet across the bedroom.

"What the hell!" He glared.

"You were going to try and carry me potato sack style weren't you?"

He stuck out his tongue. I rolled my eyes and walked downstairs, Emmet stomping behind me.

"Morning Sweetie." My mom, Bella, kissed the top of my head and handed me a plate of eggs.

"Hey." I smiled as I sat down to eat with Emmet watching every bite. I swear he's like a big pain in the ass seven year old, and yet, I loved my childlike Uncle.

"Mommy!"

I dumped my plate in the sink and watched as Renesmee and Jacob walked in. My mom picked her up and turned to Jacob. "Did she behave?"

Jacob smiled. "Of course," Jacob dashed at me and picked me up, potato stack style.

"Jacob you big idiot! Lemme go!"

He chuckled and swung around, "What was that? Swing you? Ok!"

Renesmee laughed from Bella's arms. "Again! Again!"

"Good to know I make you happy Ness." I mumbled. When Jacob kept at it I morphed into my wolf forum. This wasn't to much of a problem because, being a element wolf, my wolf forum was as small as a regular wolf. Renesmee squealed now clapping her hands.

Jake jumped back, "Hey, hey no hard feelings?"

I snorted. While I was in my wolf forum my dark magical powers were at their fullest. I could hurt him easily.

"Kids please don't make a mess out of the kitchen, the parties in a few hours." My mom set down Renesmee and gave me one of her looks, I gave her a toothy green and then morphed back. "Sorry." I smiled and gave her a hug. She chuckled, "One day missy your sucking up isn't going to get you outa trouble."

Emmet laughed. "Yah one day your not going to be able to out run the co-"

I elbowed him. "Hush!" I hissed.

"I don't even wanna know…" She sighed and then handed Emmet the car keys, "Take my car, it needs a wash." She handed me a few crumpled bills, "This is for the car wash. Nothing else."

I gave her my best innocent smile. She touched my nose. "Ok purple eye's go have fun."

I gave her another hug at the mention of her nickname for my eye color and then ran out to the driveway.

"Balloon's, streamer's, confetti, banner's, table cover's, wall decorations…" I looked over the list that Alice had given Emmet, "Dear god! She's only six! She won't remember this!"

Emmet grabbed a shopping cart and pulled up next to me. "Well, let's get to shopping!"

I groaned, god help we get another Alice in the family. I mean I loved her, but, her personality didn't match mine. Hopefully Renesmee would grow up to be the girly shopping lover, that way Alice would leave me to my sports and video games.

"How about these?" Emmet held up a pack of pink streamers.

"Pink? Really?"

Emmet laughed, "Renesmee loves pink!"

"Can't we turn her into a sport loving girl? Do we really need another Alice?"

"Nope." He happily dropped the package into the cart. I wonder what question he answered.

I sighed, rolled my eyes and picked up the list, "Ok I'll go get the table clothes." He nodded as I left to go down the next row. I picked up the first one I saw, a light pink sheet, and started to go towards the back of the store. Emmet was done and was waiting for me, I dumped my stuff in the cart. Emmet ruffled my hair and pulled out two five dollar bills. "Go next door and get us an Ice cream ok?"

"Alright!"

The ice cream shop was colder then the party store, I shivered. I felt someone's energy getting close to me and turned to see a tan blonde haired teenage boy smiling. "Oh!" I wasn't expecting it to be…well….someone like him. I blushed.

"Hey." He smiled.

"Hey." I smiled shyly back and shivered again, damn freezing ice cream shop!

He took off a hoodie and handed it to me, "Go ahead, you look pretty cold."

I shook my head and looked at him wide eyed. "T-Thanks." I hurriedly put it on.

"Nice contacts." He grinned.

"What Con- oh!" I smiled, "Thanks I uh, just got them." I lied, but what could I do?

"Very pretty." He smiled. I blushed, again.

"Next." I turned around the see the cashier glaring at us, I shook my head and turned to her.

"Um…can I have two chocolate milkshakes?"

"That will be $6.00."

I reached into my pocket to get the money but felt a hand on my arm. I looked over and saw the guy smile and pull out money, "Don't worry, I got it."

"Wow, t-that's really nice….but uh…" He smiled and handed me the two cups, "T-thanks."

"Welcome." We both walked to the door, I started to take off his hoodie but he shook his head.

"You can give me that back later….maybe at dinner? Tomorrow night?"

I blushed deeply now, no words came to me for a few moments. "I-I….I would love to." My own words surprised me, but I smiled. He grinned, gave me his number, told me when to call him, and left. I stood at the door dumbstruck until Emmet walked in.

"Hell? Carly?" He waved a hand in front of my face.

"Oh! Hey, uh here's your shake." I handed it to him slowly.

"You ok?"

"Uh yah…" I smiled, "Yup perfectly ok."

Emmet laughed. "Your strange you know that?" He grinned, "Come on, we better get back before Alice comes after us."

I looked down and realized the hoodie, how had Emmet not seen it? I smiled a little, if only he was my father… Then I felt my stomach sink, how was I going to explain this to my dad?

**Thank you for reading! Please review! It helps me write more! ;) **


End file.
